Sonic's Revenge
by RAWN89
Summary: Shadow becomes victim for Sonic's vengeful prank. A short spin-off from my usual stories, takes place between "Adopted!" and "Chased to another World". Need I say more…
1. Prologue: Sneaking Up

**Sonic`s Revenge** (by RAWN)

**Prologue: Sneaking Up**

He crept closer, careful not to make a sound. He suspected the black and red one for possessing a more keen sense of hearing than him, and being discovered

crawling right outside the target`s house half concealed in bushes, could certainly complicate his mission by several degrees. Not to mention how embarrassing it

would be trying to explain why he acted this way.

He knew this probably was childish and stupid, perhaps even suicidal, but he had longed to get even with his dark counterpart for days, and was not to back out now.

This had to be done.

He peeked inside the open window.

The black hedgehog was sitting in a couch watching the news.

"_Perfect"_ the blue hedgehog thought with a mischievous smirk when seeing his rival home and distracted.

"_Never thought he`d be the one to be slouching on the couch in front of the TV"_

His eyes glinted viciously as he took aim, then they closed for a brief moment in concentration.

Man, he hated guns!

He looked up and blinked in surprise _"Where`d he go?"_

"Sonic! Would you care to explain why you are hiding outside my window?" a chilling voice asked from behind.

The addressed hedgehog whipped his head in the direction the voice had emanated from, clearly confused.

Shadow was looking down on him, arms crossed, looking at his flabbergasted rival with a raised eye ridge "And since when did you start playing with guns?"


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Even

**Sonic`s Revenge** (by RAWN)

**Chapter 1: Getting Even**

Shadow had no idea why his irritating blue lookalike was hiding outside his window, and wielding a gun of all things!

Surely he couldn`t be trying to assassinate him.

Not exactly his style.

He actually doubted that the hero of Mobius would kill another living being even if his own life depended on it, and waited in mild curiosity for the cerulean one to

explain his uncharacteristic behavior.

What made him even think he could sneak up on him like that? Not only could he clearly hear him breathing and rustling up leaves, but he could also sense his chaos

energy emitting from his body practically a mile away.

Sonic hadn`t said anything yet, and Shadow could all but see the wheels working in high gear in the others brain.

"_Clearly he was not planning to get exposed. Whatever his answer is, it is very likely a lie"_ he thought with a frown.

"I…eh…gun? This! It`s a…scanner" the blue annoyance stammered, sounding almost triumphantly at the last word.

"A scanner for what?" the black one asked in a deadpan.

"For that!" he almost shouted in answer while pointing eagerly at something behind his dark counterpart`s left shoulder.

Shadow`s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was the other trying to distract him to make an escape behind his back? _"How original"_ he thought sarcastically. Frankly he

didn`t care if that was his scheme, at least he would be rid of him, so he chose to humor him by taking a glance over his shoulder.

"And exactly what are we looking at?" he asked without enthusiasm, not really thinking that he would get an answer anyway and probably find an empty hedgehog

shaped space before him when turning his head back.

No such luck. Instead he found himself glowing green! And he had a peculiar sensation all over his body.

"What kind of trickery is this?" he demanded when the glowing stopped. His voice was different he noticed, and his clothes were suddenly too big for him. He was

lying on the ground on his stomach looking up at Sonic, which for some reason looked like he had a hard time composing himself from laughing.

What was going on?

"Consider us even from that `babysitting` you did on me" Sonic said followed by a self-satisfied chuckle.

"What! You mean to say that this was all because of some silly revenge of yours?" he inquired in a menacing tone, any hope of sounding intimidating completely

ruined by his new voice of course.

"You`re one to talk" the blue idiot mocked.

Granted, he had gone a little too…overboard when it came into terms of revenge, but that was some time ago, and it was not about to change his feelings for this

poor excuse of a vengeful prank.

"Besides" Sonic continued "I figured you could need a childhood since you never actually had one"

"_A childhood? What is he rambling about now? Wait! Did he turn me into a…"_ Shadow looked at his body, too embarrassed to even finish the thought, and quickly, to

his dread, realized that the answer to his unfinished question was indeed `yes`.


	3. Chapter 2: Discussion

**Sonic`s Revenge** (by RAWN)

**C****hapter 2: Discussion**

"WHAT IN CHAOS NAME DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Aww, is baby Shadow angry?"

"Do NOT talk to me in that degrading tone"

"Be nice or else I`ll ask Amy to take care of you"

"You mean that pink hedgehog with the large hammer who`s always chasing you and trying to crush you with hugs?"

"Whoa there, that was a long sentence coming from you" Sonic chuckled.

The little black hedgehog sitting in front of him gave him a death glare and crossed his short chubby arms.

"Just answer my questions"

"Alright, alright, keep your diapers on…"

"I`m not wearing any, and do not even think about putting something like that on me" Shadow cut in, his cheeks were burning red from suppressed anger. The Amy-

threat had had some effect, or else he would most likely have cursed and yelled more.

"Relax, I won`t. I`m not that cruel you know, and to answer your questions; I used this awesome Y.-Gun that I borrowed from Eggman on you, turning you into an

infant, and `yes`, Amy is the pink hammer wielding hedgehog with the fondness of delivering crushing hugs to anything she finds cute. And if I may, you look

absolutely adorable now, not to mention fragile…" the blue one trailed suggestively off.

"Spare me the details. I can take a hint" Shadow grumbled "So? What now? Surely you are not planning to leave me here like this" he continued inquiringly while

raising an eye ridge.

"Of course not! What kind of hero would I have been if I left a defenseless baby out here without any supervision?" Sonic said in fake shock, before his face actually

turned serious with thought "But now that you mention it; I really can`t run around with a baby. That would be irresponsible. Besides I really didn`t plan on what to

do with you after I changed you" he contemplated while scratching himself behind an ear.

"Fine, the way I see it; you had your fun. Now change…me…back" the tiny hedgehog demanded.

"Sorry, no can do" Sonic said while shaking his head.

"Change me back or I will make your life even more miserable than you can imagine" the infant growled while gritting his teeth.

"You know, coming from a baby, threats like that actually do sound a bit terrifying. Don`t cry OK?" the blue one teased.

"But seriously, lighten up, you`ve got to be the grouchiest baby I`ve ever seen in the entire universe" the blue one said cheerfully with a smile.

Shadow only huffed in answer and turned his head away with a slight pout on his muzzle.

"Aww, don`t be like that! I`ll find someone who can take care of you for a little while" Sonic said and patted the glaring infant on the head.

"I know!" the cerulean one snapped his fingers "I`ll get Rouge to do it! You two are still friends, aren`t you?"

Shadow couldn`t quite hide a brief twinge of fear at the idea of being seen by that teasing bat in this humiliating state. He`d rather take his chances with that pink

menace, he thought with a gloomy expression, but he`d be damned before letting his rival know about that thought.

"_I will simply focus on something else, and endure whatever form of humiliation I may get exposed to"_ he thought determined. Somehow, he didn`t feel reassured at

all.


	4. Chapter 3: Rouge

**Sonic`s Revenge** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 3: Rouge**

As Shadow was about to get lifted up from the ground by Sonic, he remembered that he had had a chaos emerald stacked between his quills. Of course it had fallen

out when being transformed, but it should have landed in the grass somewhere just behind him…

Without hesitation, he threw himself at the emerald and closed his hands around the green precious stone.

"Chaos Control" he shouted while closing his eyes in concentration, before mentally adding with a certain high degree of dismay _"I hate my new voice"_.

When all he could hear after uttering those two words was a familiar snickering, he opened his eyes in surprise.

"Nice try, but did you seriously believe that you could use chaos energy as an infant?" the blue hedgehog teased with a smug look on his face.

"May I remind you that I have never actually been one before?" the black one grumbled with displeasure.

"You may not, and I`ll be taking care of that emerald until you`re old enough to use it again. And before I deliver you to our mutual `batty` acquaintance, I have a

little gift for you".

Shadows ears perked in alert at that last part, and he watched in suspense with a sinking feeling in his stomach as the other was dragging something out from

between his blue quills.

"_Dear Chaos! Not that!"_ he thought with a slight twinge of panic, as he was presented with his `gift`.

"Am I to take it that this too is part of your inane revenge?" he asked, trying desperately to stay calm.

"Sure is" the blue vengeful hedgehog answered in a silky content voice.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

* * *

When Rouge`s doorbell rang and she, to her surprise, saw through the peephole that a certain blue hedgehog was standing on her doormat, she hid the purple chaos

emerald, that she had been admiring, in a hurry. Afraid that Sonic might have sensed it and wanted to take it from her for some purpose.

"_He tends to do that every time the world is in jeopardy, which `conveniently` just so happens to be about once a week, and then the emeralds spread all over the _

_planet and make it really hard for a poor girl like me to reclaim them" _she thought defensively to justify her lack of wanting to share the powerful jewel.

She smoothed out the wrinkles on her black outfit, made sure that her hair wasn`t in disorder, and opened the front door to greet the hedgehog.

"Hey there blue, haven`t seen you in a while…huh?" she stopped and blinked in surprise as there was no one there. She was about to take a step forward to get a

better look, when noticing that something was in her way, to be more precise; a basket with an envelope attached to it.

"_Sorry! Got tired of waiting"_ she read on the outside of the envelope and sighed _"That boy can`t stand still for a minute even if his own life depended upon it! At least _

_he didn`t want the emerald this time, even leaving me with a present for a change"_.

She lifted up the basket and carried it into her living room and placed it on the table in front of the couch. Reading the letter from the envelope left her even more

confused.

"_`Use this gun when you want things to turn back to normal`, what does `that` mean?"_

Hardly able to contain her curiosity any longer, she lifted the lid and peeked at the basket`s content and gasped at the sight she was met with…


	5. Chapter 4: Mortification

**Sonic`s Revenge** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 4: Mortification**

"A-a a baby? What in the world? But, aww, aren`t you the cutest little heartbreaker" Rouge at first stuttered, but calmed her voice when she was met with huge

fearful ruby eyes. She picked him gently up to get a better look at the little hedgehog that Sonic, for some inexplicable reason, had left on her doorstep. Although it

was apparently a baby boy, he had a rather remarkable pink colored ribbon tied into a big bow around his neck. She also noticed that he was very tense and

deliberately avoided further eye contact with a determined expression.

"_Weird, and there`s something awfully familiar about that black and red fur…and those eyes and attitude…could it really be…?"_ she thought with a growing suspicion,

and decided to test out her theory by giving the infant a kiss on the cheek. He jerked in surprise and started to blush, though whether it was from embarrassment or

pure rage or maybe even a bit of both, the white bat couldn`t tell. At least her little trick had worked, leaving her with an undeniable truth.

"There`s no way a baby would react like that…Shadow" she stated, still in shock as her own words started to sink in.

"Rouge, don`t you dare laugh in my face…" the infant threatened warningly. Unable to hold back a snort, she excused herself and left the room after putting her

friend on the couch. Shadow was pretty sure the entire neighborhood could have heard her laughing after she closed that door…

* * *

_Next morning…_

* * *

Shadow had not slept…much. Apparently babies did not possess the ability to stay awake for a longer period of time, and they also had the irritating habit of putting

their thumb into their mouth when sleeping, he unfortunately discovered by experience, even if he had to admit that sleeping in a drawer on a big soft pillow wasn`t

as bad as he first had thought, when the bat had forced him in there last night against his… mild protests.

His ears twitched into attention when he heard sounds coming from the hallway. _"Maybe I should try screaming like a little brat with this new annoying voice if she _

_tries anything `funny` today…"_ he pondered, but shook his head in astonishment as he suddenly realized what he had been thinking _"What? NO! I would rather die _

_than being reduced to `that`"_. He looked up as Rouge entered the room and sauntered toward him with her usual confident smile on her face.

"_Great, what does she want now?" _he thought grimly while his imagination gave him some unwanted suggestions containing some extremely embarrassing situations

that she just might put him through. Usually he didn`t think of himself as vain, and never cared much about what people thought of him, but after the latest events

he had started to worry severely in terms concerning his reputation.

"There`s no need to give me that distrustful look when I have decided to help you honey" she said with fake hurt.

"You mean you will turn me back?" he said reserved and met her gaze, trying to find out if she was up to something or actually being honest, but he never could tell

with that devious girl…

"Well yeah, I kind of miss that husky voice of yours" she said teasingly and winked at him.

Shadow wanted to answer something cynical, but it was crucial not to offend the white bat now, or she might let him stay a baby forever. Well, not `forever` he

supposed, sooner or later he would eventually grow up, but still…just another day like this would certainly feel like an eternity.

So he patiently waited until she had used the Y.-Gun on him, and even thanked her after he got his own body back, before ripping the ribbon into shreds and took off.

After all, she wasn`t responsible for firing that blasted gun in the first place, but the one who did was in for a world of trouble.

He just had to find his clothes first...

**The End  
**(Well, as you probably know by now, this story continues in "Chased to another World". Sorry for it being so short, but I really hadn`t planned on writing it in the first place, but someone requested it and I got tempted...Please review)


End file.
